


【川次方】专属印记

by kavenie



Category: JO1, 川川
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kavenie/pseuds/kavenie
Summary: 源自寸寸老师微博的脑洞，很喜欢，但是写得不好，但是努力了，但是虽然如此，也希望大家随便看看吧
Kudos: 8





	【川次方】专属印记

\--------------以下是正文----------

“今天辛苦大家啦！直播很成功！推特上的反应很好，接下来大家可以多看看怎么继续把直播搞起来！”

这是JO1第一次进行直播放送，战战兢兢的经纪人在他们结束之后总算放下心头大石，也进入了直播间对成员们进行鼓励。

“是！”成员们笑着对经纪人说，但有一个人情绪似乎有些失落，而另外一个几乎可以说是时刻关注着他的人一下子也就发现了他情绪的不对。

“拓实？你怎么了吗？”川尻莲不解地问，明明刚刚在直播中他还挺正常来着。

“没事！大家辛苦了”，迅速换上职业微笑，但川尻莲依然能感觉到，这明显的欲盖弥彰。只是在队友们和经纪人都在的情况下，他也不好直接问，他的小情人到底怎么了。

是的，在明面上，他们都是JO1的成员，但在别人不知道的另一面，他们是一对相爱且有默契的恋人。所以别人可能察觉不到，川尻莲能，越是像现在这样咧嘴笑，越不对。

挂断了与大家的连线，川尻莲第一时间并不是找川西拓实，反而是立刻上网看看到底是不是刚刚直播发生了什么事，让拓实的情绪忽然就有了转变。

说实话他有时候还挺佩服网友们的，早在他们还在暧昧的时期，网友们就开始拿放大镜抠他们的各种相处细节。他们说：相爱的眼神是骗不了人的。正是因为网友的肯定，他才鼓起勇气跟拓实告白——“拓实知道网上怎么称呼我们的吗？川川组合”，也才有了他们后来的故事。所以说，某种程度上来讲，网友可能比他的观察更细致。

因此他不敢大意，仔细看着川川hastag里的相关内容：

“啊，今天的川川也好可爱啊！”

“takimi太逗了，莲君一闹他就笑”

……  
不对不对，肯定发生了什么事。

“( ; _ ; )/~~~，莲君你就看看人家嘛”

诶，他刚刚刷过了什么？画面又重新往上滑，终于见到这条完整的推文——  
“莲君你就看看人家嘛！”配图是拓实在巧克力袋子上写的，“莲君，注意看我”

“糟糕！”原来他居然错过了那么重要的信息，都怪自己那时候玩魔术玩痴迷了，这下可得怎么办，现在搜哄女/男朋友开心的方法还来得及吗？

*

“臭川尻莲”，挂断视频连线之后，川西拓实第一句脱口而出的话居然是这样的，若是被其他队友知道他居然因为直播中没有得到莲君的关注而生气，应该会笑掉大牙吧。

但这也不能怪他啊，他们明明是一对相爱的恋人，却因为现在这种特殊时期，被经纪人告诫没什么事大家就不要见面，乖乖呆在自己的公寓里。他们是一对相爱的恋人，又在热恋期，即使每天都跟莲君视频，但是他依然想念他，想得到他多一点的注意。

但是那个男人，似乎并不像他一样那么眷恋自己，就像刚刚直播的时候，他一时玩心起在包装袋上写下“莲君注意看我”的文字，结果那人却沉迷于对镜头变魔术，完全没有注意到他。

是已经对他厌烦了吗？是已经到了倦怠期了吗？是太久没有见面，已经没有恋爱的感觉了吗？像扭开盖子的汽水，疑惑的泡泡从心底不断翻滚，越想就让川西拓实心里越酸。

真不像个男人！他在心里睥睨着自己，却又无法劝自己大气一点不要在意。

正当他还在不安地脑内活动之际，手机收到了line的视频邀约——来自他此刻正在埋怨的人。

接还是不接，是个问题。

干嘛不接啊，现在又不是他做错了什么。接！

“takumi~”视频一接通，对方就对一贯的撒娇发起攻势，“你在干嘛呢？”

“没有在干嘛”，他没好气地回答，眼光还没正眼看川尻莲。

“拓实是不是生气了？”见他这幅模样，他也不想跟他迂回，直接挑明来意。

“没有生气！”

还说没有生气，川尻莲在心里嘀咕，并没有点破。

“好好好，我的拓实没有生气，我知道我的拓实肯定不会因为刚刚直播里我没有看到你给我的信息就生我的气的对吧。”

“……”，这狡猾的狐狸，没想到他居然被将了一军，这会儿可好了，他是该生气还是不该生气呢。

“takumi~”，又是那种死皮赖脸带着撒娇语气的呼唤。

“干嘛啦！”

“对不起啦，刚刚我真的不是故意的，只是直播间还有那么多人，我总不好一直看着你，jam们也会吃醋的”

“……”，对方虽然还是没有开口，可撅起的嘴已经有了放下的趋势。

“takumi~takumi~”，川西拓实曾经说过，JO1里撒娇最强的就是川尻莲，对此成员们并不以为然，那是因为真实的情况其实是会让川尻莲这么撒娇的人，或许只有川西拓实一人，只是他自己没发现而已。就好像现在，那个在舞台、在舞蹈室像王一般的男人，却像小孩子跟大人要糖吃一样卖萌讨好，“虽然我们天天视频，但是我依然很想拓实，难道拓实不想我吗？”

他当然想，想念他的拥抱，想念他的温度，想念他在他身上留下的触感，想念到每一个夜晚都仿佛被抽空了空气一般，然后每天醒来要面对的还是无尽的等待，仅仅是像这样通过冰冷的机器诉述思念，早已经满足不了他，光是想想，就让他身体发烫，某个部分逐渐苏醒。

“想你又怎么样，你都没有注意我，都不看看我”，看吧，果然还是介意的，这语气是多酸啊。

“当然不是，如果可以，我当然只想看着拓实啊，就好像现在，我眼里除了拓实，什么都看不见了。”

“你就会哄我”，川西拓实又撅起嘴，但这一次是因为高兴。

“拓实现在的样子也好可爱，让我好想抱抱你，亲亲你。”

“可是，大家最好还是不要有接触不是吗？”他何尝不是一样想念他呢，但是经纪人已经反复跟他们强调要减少亲密接触，平时和成员之间握手击掌都不行，更别说他和川尻莲这种级别的“接触”。

“可是我真的很想拓实，怎么办啊？”他皱起眉头对着镜头说，声音里显得好委屈。

“那，我隔着屏幕mua，亲亲你”，川西拓实对着屏幕作出亲吻状，早就忘记自己在生气，反而是安慰起川尻莲来。

“不够，我想舌吻拓实，想舔拓实的耳朵”，被他这么一要求，事情就变得充满了情欲味道。

“啊，你不要脸！”

“是啊，我不要脸，但只对拓实这样！”这个男人怎么能这样，说着这么不要脸的话，眼神里却闪烁着儿童般的纯真。“难道拓实不喜欢我亲你吗？告诉我，拓实喜欢我抚摸你的身体吗？”

“我，我不知道”，这个问题太露骨了，他是没有办法直面回答啦。

“哦，不知道？拓实是因为太久没有被我亲被我抚摸了，所以已经记不清了吗？需要我帮拓实回忆一下吗？”

“怎么回忆？”他有些好奇，隔着屏幕要怎么“回忆”，但话一说出口他就后悔了，这不是正中了小狐狸的圈套了吗！

“请拓实想象一下，我的唇正顺着拓实的眼睛，慢慢亲吻，舌头顺着鼻骨来到拓实的唇边，我的手深入拓实的衣服里，拓实最喜欢我的手了对不对，你说过，当我的手滑过你的背部的时候，你都会忍不住颤抖。”

也许是欲望实在是堆集太久，也许是川尻莲嘶哑的声线太过诱人，川西拓实光是被他这样挑逗，就已经有了反应。而这一切川尻莲自然是都捕捉到了。

“拓实记起来了对不对？拓实的脸好红啊”，他带恶作剧般的笑意扬起，藏得更深的，是眼神深处的欲望。

“川尻莲你少得意，小爷迟早有一天要把你办了！”虽然现在被“压榨”，但他坚信农奴迟早有翻身做主人的一天。

“哦？拓实准备怎么把我办了？”

“当然是用我的大JB，干死你！”

“哦？有多大？给我看看？”

“看就看……你，川尻莲，又吃我豆腐？！”糟糕他又上当了！

“不是你要给我看的吗？况且，你的豆腐我吃得还少吗？”男人笑得眯眯眼都出来了，他的拓实啊，实在是太可爱了。

“但是说真的，拓实，我想你了，也想跟你做了”，收起笑，川尻莲一秒正经说道。他是个健康的男人，他们又相爱，他并不觉得对自己的男朋友有渴望是什么可耻的事，所以他选择直接对恋人坦诚自己的渴望。“拓实可以让我看看你吗？乖，把裤子脱了。”

川尻莲的声音或者真的有魔力，能让川西拓实魔障般地什么都听他的，所以在不知不觉间，他已经乖乖把睡裤脱下，在镜头前露出了早已挺立的性器。

“拓实，把手覆上去，就像我在抚摸你一样，很好，其他的你都懂该怎么做”，川西拓实听话地根据他的指示进行操作，如果不是他另一只手还握着手机，他真想让他掀开自己的衣服，抚摸他的身躯。

透过耳机，他能听到川尻莲传来的喘息声，就宛如每一次他们鱼水交融的时候，他都会在贴着他的脸，在他耳边喘息一般。因他动作的逐渐加深，川尻莲的呼吸也在逐步加重。这种自己的爱人也会被自己左右的发现让川西拓实有一种莫名的满足感。

“不错，拓实那里确实很大，但是拓实的小穴更棒哦，有容乃大，能让我和拓实都快乐。”

“莲君，我原来还以为你是个正经人”，他的气息也不稳，但仍不放过可以开川尻莲玩笑的机会。

“我说了，我只对拓实不正经。拓实，下次去买个直播的支架吧，方便一点”

当然知道他所指的是什么，指下的分身更硬了，偏偏川尻莲还要在此时再添一把火，非要用气音说什么拓实的样子真让我着迷，想象一下我正在拓实身边，抚摸着拓实的每一寸肌肤，把手指深入拓实的小穴。然后就顺理成章地让他在模拟场景的过程中就这么一个颤抖，射了，完事之后整个人虚脱地躺在床上。

忽然一阵轻轻的敲门声让还在喘息的川西拓实吓了一跳，他看向屏幕，才发现不知道什么时候川尻莲的屏幕已经由视频转为了语音。

“莲君，我公寓有人敲门，我，我该假装不在吗？”他小声说道，他这个样子肯定是没办法见人的，不说他一脸潮红，况且屋内还留有特殊的味道，但是假装不在吧，灯都还开着啊，这可该如何是好。

“是我，快来开门”，耳边传来川尻莲喘气的声音，让他怀疑川尻莲是不是用跑的过来的。

简单清理了自己，穿上长裤，川西拓实才缓缓开门，就见川尻莲倚在门边，见他出来，立马把他拉到自己跟前。

不知道是因为怕泄露了自己过来的事还是故意的挑逗，川尻莲将在他压在墙边，把嘴唇凑到他的耳边，用嘶哑的嗓音说道：“拓实，我考虑过了，在让你感到愉悦这件事上，我不能把义务让给别人，即便是你本人也不行。”

赤裸的宣言让川西拓实本就通红的脸颊更加热辣。随后，川尻莲的吻便落下了，急促地，渴望地，不安地，带着各种情绪。

“好久没跟拓实做了，我好想你”，结束长长的一吻，川尻莲额头紧贴着他的，让两人的鼻翼摩擦，当川西拓实睁开眼对上他的狐狸眼时，他终于用急促的呼吸与心跳感受到自己还在活着，这一次他们俩再也不是隔着屏幕相望，能摸到能感受到彼此存在的真实感让两人都忍不住满足叹息。不再有所迟疑，川西拓实主动迎上自己的唇，紧紧贴着那个思念已久的人。

湿润的唇挑逗着川尻莲的，贝齿还轻咬他的唇瓣，似乎还在不满地发泄这段时间伴侣对自己的怠慢，然而他的攻击并没有持续多久，就被川尻莲反客为主扣着后颈，又一次被攻城掠地。

门是怎么关上的川西拓实不知道，当他反应过来之时，他几乎已经是全身赤裸地被扑倒在床上，而那只狐狸，除了上身的衬衣被他稍微扯开了一些之外，几乎连发型都没被弄乱，就这么从上方仰视着他。

真狡猾！他在心中忍不住埋怨，这个男人，在床上也无时无刻不想追求居高临下的王者姿态，这样可太不公平了！

伴随着欲望，川西拓实的胜负欲也忽然被激起，他扬起身子，用手覆上川尻莲胯下的热源，发现他裆部已胀起，这种因他川西拓实而起的欲望，又让他感到莫名的一阵满足。

“拓实？”在两人关系上，川西拓实一直都处于较被动的状态，可今晚他却似乎有些不一样，让他是既疑惑又期待。

“嘘，莲君不要说话，交给我”，他解开川尻莲的皮带，拉下他的裤头，挺拔的男性就这样出现在他的眼前。他伸出自己的手覆盖在上面，就这么来回窜动，眼睛还不忘看着川尻莲的表情，看着他闭上双眼，在自己的拨弄下呼吸逐渐变得急促。

“莲君，你知道吗？”

“什么？”迷离的狐狸眼睁开，带有水气的氤氲眼神让川西拓实看得着迷。

“刚刚我就是用这只手在帮自己弄的”，闻言，川尻莲深呼一口气，川西拓实能感受到手中的男性因他的话又硬了几分，但他仍不满意，低下头，用舌尖舔舐起伞间的前端，用舌头顺着顶端的描绘出它的形状，接着一口把整个棒柱含入口腔之中。

“啊，拓实！”这只磨人的小猫，真的是要把他逼疯了。他再也忍受不了，将他推倒在床上，迅速将碍事儿的衣物除去，拿出床头柜放置的安全套拆开戴上，将枪口对准靶心，逐渐进入。

“啊，莲君，慢点，疼”，有一段时间没做了，他的后穴已经有些不适应他的庞大，都怪他把那人逼急了，哎，以后玩火还是要小心点好。

听见恋人喊疼，川尻莲才意识到自己有些太急躁了，确实他们已经有一段时间没做了，虽然刚刚川西拓实在他的指示下已经有经过一定的扩张，但要接受他的阴茎，还需要再做适应。

他的拓实太过娇气，他急躁不得，他在心里对自己说。再一次用手指、用唇舌为他做扩张，耐心等他为他准备好，才涂上润滑剂，缓缓进入那让他疯狂的小穴。

“拓实，叫出来，我喜欢听你叫我的名字”，随着自己动作的加快，快感逐渐淹没了川尻莲。

“不行，莲君，隔壁的祥生会听到的”，虽然川西拓实与他一样投入，但他仍记得他们的公寓隔音效果极差，住在旁边的祥生就曾经说过能听到他打喷嚏的声音。

“没关系的，叫我的名字，快”，也只有这个小笨蛋还想不通，祥生曾在广播中提到自己只听得到拓实打喷嚏的声音，但如果连喷嚏声都能听见，那么之前他们那么多个奋战到清晨的夜晚，发出的动静还不如一个喷嚏吗？估计祥生早就什么都知道了，只是好心在帮他们做掩护。

“不行，莲君……啊……嗯……不要”，不让他再分心顾虑其他，川尻莲加快了冲刺的力度，让身下的人又要忍耐又忍不住发出小猫般的乞求声，可在川尻莲看来，这只会让他更想用力欺负他。

短暂退出他的身子，让川西拓实侧身，侧抬起他的腿后，川尻莲又从侧后方进入了他的身体，一只手穿过他的胸膛倒弄起胸前的突起，另一只手则是来到胯下，不断抚摸热源，三重刺激让川西拓实的呼吸更加不稳，只想叫出声来发泄欲望。

“拓实，舒服吗？舒服的话，我想听拓实喊我的名字，拓实。”他用鼻尖在他的脸部耳边摩擦，呼出的热气快把他整个人都烧灼。

“啊，莲君，舒服，啊，莲君”，太狡猾了太狡猾了，他总有办法让他屈服。

“拓实，我也好舒服，拓实，我好想你，真的好想你，你想我吗？”

“莲君，我也好想你，莲君，啊，再用力一点！我就要射了，啊！”

“不可以！拓实不可以抛下我一个，还远远不够呢！”他露出恶劣的一笑，又迅速地退出他的身体，让川西拓实不满地发出呢喃。

“拓实还真的是像只小猫一样”，他转身提他擦掉额头的薄汗，亲吻他红透的脸颊，又来到他的唇瓣，与他四唇交融，不满足，他还远远没有满足，怎么能放川西拓实一个人丢下自己。

可此刻川西拓实已经失去了思考的能力，只想着自己的恋人快紧抱着自己，给予他最热烈的释放。所以他顺着自己的欲望，呢喃着亲吻他的锁骨，用舌尖划过他的胸前痣，勾起双臂紧紧地圈抱着川尻莲，将自己的性器抵着他的，来回摩擦，用无声地语言告诉自己的恋人自己渴望他，邀请他在自己的身上释放最原始的美好。

原本还有一丝恶作剧心理的川尻莲面对这样的川西拓实，仅存的一丝恶念也消失殆尽了，他再也不能思考，只能本能地将自己再靠近川西拓实，将他的双腿抬起，从正面又一次进入了他。

这是他们都最喜欢的姿势，即便是在战斗进行到最激烈的时候，他们仍可以拥抱彼此，就像此刻川尻莲一边冲刺仍一边紧紧地抱住他，他们的曲线是如此契合，就仿佛是为彼此而生一般。

他们再一次在结合的时候拥吻，浑浊的气息到底出于何人，他们自己都无法分辨了。

“拓实，我爱你”，他不是那种会把喜欢啊爱挂在嘴边的人，但情到浓时，一些话顺其自然也就脱口而出了。

“啊，莲君”，在川尻莲抬起他的臀部，不断撞击他的敏感点之际，他真的再忍不住了，男性迸发出浓稠的液体，溅得他俩肚子一身。川尻莲并没有时间在意这些，他还相当亢奋，仍沉浸在川西拓实湿润又紧致的小穴里。

刚刚高潮的身体仍十分敏感，在川尻莲的持续撞击下，川西拓实的前端又微微起了反应。“不行了，莲君，我不行了”，痛苦与刺激同时冲击着他，让他不知所措。

“可以的，拓实，把你自己交给我”，再次轻捻撩拨起他胸口的红梅，双唇来到他的颈间轻舔，刺激着川西拓实又一次肿胀了分身。

“莲君，啊，我，我又要，又要到了”，川西拓实眼神迷离，甚至连一句完整的话都说不清，但在川尻莲看来，此刻的他在自己的疼爱下全身通红，渗出的细汗在灯光的映衬下闪闪发光，他眸里写满了动情，比任何时刻的他都要震慑他的心魂。

“等我，一起！”不稳的气息，透露着主人也一样亢奋投入。

愿望虽然美好，但川西拓实还是提前一步缴械投降，望着满脸通红张嘴喘着大气的川西拓实，川尻莲的脑子有忽然闪过一个想法。

“拓实，我想射在你的嘴里，可以吗？”

都是男的，哪有那么多扭扭捏捏，所以川西拓实没有说话，而是直接让川尻莲退出他的身躯，翻身含住了川尻莲坚挺的男性，用嘴和手倒弄了起来。

此刻川西拓实倒是发现了两人均为男性的好处，那就是他能清楚地知道触碰哪个位置，能让他感觉到舒服，让唇指下的人随着他的动作而颤抖。

于是在他的精准刺激下，口腔很快便尝到了那股特殊的咸腥味，液体喷射出来的时候还险些让他呛了一口，但他仍忍住了，用唇舌与口腔包裹着那个叫川尻莲的男人对他的全部欲望。

等他用舌头为他清理完毕，川尻莲把手靠近川西拓实的唇边，示意他将自己的精液吐出，然而川西拓实并没有听他说的，一个吞咽，而后调皮地伸出了自己舌头。

“莲君的一切都是专属于我的，所有”，他眯着眼说道。

“拓实的一切也都只属于我一个人”，覆上他的唇，如果可以，他真想在他身上印上川尻莲的专属印记。

此时此刻，没有任何顾虑，只有他川尻莲和他川西拓实这对恋人，紧贴着彼此，也只有彼此。

其实，他们没有发现的是，所谓印记，早就以爱之名，印在了他们彼此的灵魂深处。

*

【番外小剧场】

一切才刚刚结束，余韵仍萦绕在两人之间，川尻莲圈着川西拓实，低头轻吻他的额头，这种亲昵，胜过一切甜言蜜语。

“拓实啊，其实我今晚本来就想告诉你，我算过了，我们的自我隔离已经超过14天了，其实就算有接触问题也不大”，但是拓实在视频里的委屈的样子实在是太可爱了，所以他才忍不住逗他，没想到还逗出了“激情视频”的福利，一番坦白，自然是被川西拓实又骂又打，当然了，川西拓实哪舍得真的用力，一切都是情侣间的打情骂俏罢了。

然而川西拓实的电话此刻同时响了起来。到底是谁那么煞风景，他在心里抱怨，伸手一摸，居然是经纪人。

在遇到让自己脑袋宕机的事情的时候，川西拓实总是第一时间选择望向川尻莲，仿佛即便是得不到他的帮助也可以安心一点。

接还是不接？他用眼神求救，害怕自己仍不稳的气息会泄露自己刚刚经历了什么好事。

“接吧，没事。”他习惯性为他擦去额头的汗，又把他圈得更紧。

“拓实！你怎么回事，mail博客怎么还不更新啊，你知不知道jam们都在等着你的信息啊，推上都刷爆了，说让我们放你出来，你赶紧发发跟大家互动！”电话才一接通，就收到了经济人一阵叮嘱。

“噗嗤”，因为靠得很近，川尻莲能清楚听到话筒那边经济人的埋怨，不禁笑出声来。

“你还笑，不许笑，我是认真的，你现在就给我写，马上发，听到了吗？”

“听到了，听到了！”白了一眼川尻莲，川西拓实在心里嘀咕道，让他笑，还害他被骂。

“听到就好，赶紧给我发啊，一会儿我要查收的！”

挂断电话，川西拓实才意识到，他现在这种状态，要怎么营业啊，不禁又埋怨起川尻莲来，都怪你，干嘛要啃我，这一身印子的，现在是夏天了不能遮了，你说怎么办怎么办。

此时，川尻莲随着裤子散落在地面的电话也响了起来，但他并不想理会。

“不接吗？”川西拓实疑惑道。

“不接了，十有八九是naoto，明天再回吧，我就说我睡着了”

“好你个川尻莲，让我接自己却躲掉了！混蛋！”

“哈哈哈哈哈”，怎么办，真的好爱看他被自己欺负时的样子。

10分钟后，苦苦等待的jam们终于收到了川西拓实的mail——

“大家好！今天的直播如何啊？  
大家看得开心嘛？  
以后也请多多支持哦！”

没有照片。

\-------the end-------

隔音墙的故事仿佛可以开个姐妹篇🤣


End file.
